Episode 710
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Robin | rating = | rank = }} "The Battle of Love - The New Leader Sai vs. Baby 5" is the 710th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy and Bellamy continue their confrontation. Meanwhile, Lao G defeats Chinjao, but Sai, now officially the head of the Happo Navy, defeats Lao G with the technique he inherited from his grandfather. Long Summary As Bellamy continues to bounce around the room with Spring Hopper, Monkey D. Luffy begs him to stop before he dies from putting too much stress on his body, but Bellamy berates him for worrying about his enemy before hurtling toward him. On the plateau, several enormous stone spikes emerge from the cliffside as Pica uses Charlestone. Cutting through several of them as he runs along, Zoro leaps into the air to face Pica's stone face as dozens of Donquixote Pirates underlings are tossed into the air by the technique. As Zoro realizes that he does not care whether he hits allies or enemies, Pica laughs at him, prompting Zoro to tell him to bring it on. Elsewhere, Sai and Baby 5 leap down to a lower part of the battlefield as Baby 5, having been told by Sai to follow him, realizes that she is needed. When Sai tells her that he will not let her go until this is settled, Baby 5 interprets his words as a marriage proposal, to his shock. Nearby, Chinjao attacks Lao G, who effortlessly dodges his attacks before counterattacking with a flurry of blows. Blocking every strike as well, Chinjao hardens his fist with Busoshoku Haki before punching Lao G, who blocks and remains in place in midair despite the force of the blow destroying a stone wall behind him. Lao G sends Chinjao flying with a kick before landing on one leg, which seemingly injures his back, to the surprise of those watching; however, Lao G adjusts his body to fit the Yotsu no Kamae stance, which the subordinates nearby identify. As Chinjao gets up and curses him, Lao G rushes toward him before using Me no Tsukare, which culminates in him unleashing a flurry of blows aimed at Chinjao's face that knock him back. After using Kata Kori to injure Chinjao's shoulder, Lao G strikes Chinjao in the stomach with Hie Sho and kicks his lower back with Gikkuri Goshi before striking all of his joints with Fushi Bushi no Itami, causing Chinjao to collapse as Lao G lands behind him. As the observing pirates note that he is overpowering a pirate worth over 500,000,000, Lao G proclaims that this fighting style, Jio-Ken, is the result of him growing older and better understanding pain. However, as one of the pirates points out that Lao G is facing the wrong way because his opponent his behind him, Chinjao gets up and stares at Lao G before proclaiming that he will not support a marriage between Sai and Baby 5, shocking the observing pirates. When Sai angrily claims that he said he would not marry Baby 5, who is shocked, Chinjao reminds Sai that he is scheduled to marry the daughter of the Niho Navy's leader, prompting Sai to state that he does not care who he is married to and that Chinjao can do as he pleases. The observing pirates realize Lao G is being ignored and believe he will grow angry, but Lao G indicates that he did not hear what Chinjao and Sai said, to their shock. However, the pirates see what appears to be steam coming from Lao G's head and believe that he is getting mad, only to realize it is his spirit and that he is dying. Lao G's spirit begins to ascend to heaven as the pirates claim that a battle should not end with a natural death like this. Seeing this, Baby 5 begs Lao G to come back, prompting his spirit to return to his body so he can ask Baby 5 what she said. Straightening up, Lao G mocks Chinjao by asking him if he got weaker, which seems to anger Chinjao, only for the latter to demand to know what Sai is doing. As Sai wonders what Chinjao means, Baby 5 adjusts his crooked collar for him, prompting a surprised Sai to demand to know if she is his wife before leaping back and telling her to stay away. When Sai asks her why she brought up marriage despite being his enemy, Baby 5 claims that he needs her before stating that she will do anything. Hearing this, Sai mockingly tells her to kill herself for him, shocking Baby 5. Sai explains that they need to take care of the high-ranking Donquixote Pirates in order to repay their debt to Luffy, only to be surprised when Baby 5 actually turns her arm into a gun and places it against her head while stating she is happy to kill herself in order to help him. As Baby 5 says that she loves helping people more than anything else, Sai demands to know what she is doing and claims that he will feel bad if he wins through her killing herself. Chinjao demands to know why he is trying to prevent an enemy from ending their own life and claims he should be more ruthless as the leader of an army, but Sai angrily tells him to back off because Chinjao is no longer his master. Baby 5 closes her eyes as Sai runs toward her and thinks about how happy she is that she can be useful simply by killing herself. In the past, a tribe in a desert area learns that one of their women gave birth to a child and orders the mother to abandon her on a mountain because she will simply consume their food without contributing anything. Soon after, the mother led the young Baby 5 to a secluded jungle area while her child asked her where they were going. Upon being shoved to the ground, Baby 5 ran after her mother and tearfully begged her to wait, only for the mother to tell her to not follow because she was useless to everyone. As the mother walked away, Baby 5 knelt on the ground while wondering if she was even useless to her mother before crying out in sadness. Later, as a young woman, Baby 5 subscribed to 50 newspapers after being asked to by several men because she was needed by them, and soon after accepted a marriage proposal from a homeless man because she believed she was needed by him. In the present, Baby 5 notes that she is needed by someone now as Sai tells her to stop. However, an angered Chinjao claims Sai is foolish while leaping toward him and cutting off his advance toward Baby 5 before slicing through one of the stone spikes produced by Pica's Charlestone, which lands on the ground as Chinjao stands on its point. As Chinjao claims that they do not need disgraceful men like Sai in the Happo Navy, Sai continues to run toward Baby 5 and tells Chinjao to stay out of his problem, prompting Chinjao to coat his head in Busoshoku Haki, which the observing pirates realize means he is preparing to use his ice continent-splitting technique. Proclaiming that he is going to smash both of them with his drill head, Chinjao leaps into the air before falling toward Sai and Baby 5 while using Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi, only for Sai to respond by hitting Chinjao's head with Bujaogen, causing electricity to crackle around the two of them. As the top of the stone spike nearby is cut off by the force of the clash, Chinjao's drill-shaped head is bent 90 degrees at the middle. Running toward Baby 5, Sai slaps her before berating her for trying to do something so foolish, surprising Baby 5. As Chinjao lies on the ground a few feet away, the stone spike that the three are on top of crumbles, causing them to fall to the ground below. Feeling the bruise on her face, Baby 5 asks Sai why he stopped her from trying to help him, prompting Sai to ask her if she has been living in a world where no one has told her how she is misunderstanding others. Meanwhile, Chinjao regains consciousness and feels his bent head as Sai expresses disbelief at having done this. Admitting that he is surprised at Sai having bent his head, Chinjao becomes teary-eyed while noting that this means Sai's power has revealed itself at last. Chinjao gets to his feet while telling a surprised Sai that his intense training has come to fruition and that the Hasshoken technique has been successfully passed on before proclaiming that Sai's kick will gain the name Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi as well. As Sai notices his left foot being engulfed in a blue flame, Chinjao tells him that his kick should now be able to break open the ice continent as well and that the Happo Navy is his to command before revealing that he will cancel Sai's arranged marriage and leave him to do whatever he wishes. Chinjao tearfully congratulates Sai before embracing him as Sai claims Chinjao is embarrassing him. Revealing that he has been experiencing chronic pain since his fight with Luffy and thus could not fight as well as he wished to, Chinjao admits that he is getting older before being interrupted by a much more muscular Lao G, who attacks him with G no Kokuin, sending Chinjao crashing into a wall far away. As Sai calls out to Chinjao, who falls to the ground, Lao reveals that this is the ultimate technique of Jio-Ken, Jioken Kyukyoku no Higi: Sento Ho-Ken, that allows the practitioner to draw on the power of their youth and use it in combination with their seasoned fighting skills. Lao G declares that no one can beat him now as Sai angrily states that he will not forgive him for attacking Chinjao. As Lao G claims that Sai needs another hundred years of combat experience before being strong to challenge him, Sai proclaims that he will do this to avenge Chinjao and repay his debt to Luffy. When asked if he really believes if Luffy can defeat Donquixote Doflamingo, Sai confirms this before rushing toward Chinjao, who throws a punch at him. Leaping into the air as the punch creates a crater in a chunk of rubble further away, Sai slashes at Lao G with his polearm, only for Lao G to block it with one finger before claiming that everyone in Dressrosa is a slave to Doflamingo. Lao G grabs Sai's polearm by the handle before throwing Sai away, prompting Sai to slow himself down by dragging his blade along the ground before rushing toward Lao G again. Lao G dodges another slash and blocks Sai's kick before claiming that Sai and the other rebels will not be able to leave the Birdcage for the rest of their lives. Sai dodges a flurry of punches before leaping back when Lao G crashes into the area where he is standing. When Lao G punches the piece of rubble he is standing on, Sai jumps to his head, prompting Lao G to acknowledge his speed before proclaiming that he will not let him have Baby 5 as Sai evades his fist once more and leaps away. With Baby 5 admiring him, Lao G states that he will save her from Sai before rushing toward him once more. As Baby 5 wonders what she should do with the two of them fighting over her, Sai shoves her away to protect her from the fight before continuing to battle with Lao G as Baby 5 watches happily. Noting that Sai could have gained the upper hand if he had taken Baby 5 as a shield, Lao G manages to punch Sai in the face, sending him crashing through a piece of rubble before slamming into a wall. Pointing out how Baby 5 will even kill herself if someone asks her to, Lao G claims that no one else is as convenient as she is. As Baby 5 tears up at the thought of being convenient, Sai gets to his feet as Lao G proclaims he will finish him with the last secret technique. Sai assumes a battle stance as Lao G yells, causing the ground around him to rupture and crater, before declaring this is Sento Ho-Ken: Manki Kaiyaku. As Lao G rushes toward him, Sai declares that he will take Baby 5 as his wife if he wins, prompting Baby 5 to fall in love with him, before kicking Lao G's hands down to nullify his technique. Leaping into the air, Sai attacks Lao G with Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi, the force of which tears open an enormous fissure in the ground below and behind Lao G, who falls into it while apologizing to Doflamingo and cursing Sai. As Sai tells Lao G to call him Don, Baby 5 sidles up to him and asks that he be patient with her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **While attacking Chinjao with Jio-Ken techniques, Lao G uses two additional, anime-exclusive ones. **When Lao G is talking about the Jio-Ken, one of his subordinates explains that he was facing the wrong way. **Unlike the manga, when Chinjao mentions Sai's fiancée, an image of her is shown. **Baby 5 begging her mother not to abandon her during her childhood flashback. **A flashback of Baby 5 subscribing to 50 newspapers and receiving a marriage proposal. *Sai's final clash with Lao G is extended. *Baby 5's flashback to being abandoned by her tribe is portrayed as much harsher in the anime. In the manga, her mother is seen holding her hand, and later patiently telling her not to follow her. In the anime, she isn't shown holding her hand, and she later shoves Baby 5 over as she abandons her. *When Sai uses the Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi technique, in addition to his leg changing appearance as a result of his Haki, it is also covered in a green flame of sorts. Site Navigation